If I Never Knew You
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: Naruto sits and wonders about his life with Sasuke. Then he sees that he doesn't want a life with out him. Does Sasuke feel the same? I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Remember

**If I Never Knew You**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

Naruto stood at the top of the Hokage Mountain. The wind blew all around him. The white Hokage jacket swirled around his body. His dream had come true; he was now the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. He was proud of how far he had come, but the one thing that he wished for, he could never have, the captain of his ANBU Black Ops Uchiha Sasuke.

He couldn't remember when he fell in love with Sasuke. He figured it could have been back in the Land of Waves when he thought Sasuke was dead, or it could have been when he left the village and he thought that he was a trader, but it turned out it was a mission that Third Hokage had him go on, making him an automatic jonin when he returned. Of course, like everything else, Naruto was not told, and didn't know until the Fifth Hokage informed him of the things he needed to know before he took office. But wither it was at the Land of Waves or when Sasuke left, all Naruto knew was he was in love with Sasuke and it sucked.

Sasuke was sitting in his office, tossing a piece of paper in the trash can. "Naruto and his stupid paper work," he growled. "He really takes this job way too seriously. I mean come on!" He took his pen and started to work on the report again.

Naruto was finished looking over the village. He knew that he had to get back to his office and work on his paper work. "I swear, if Sasuke comes into my office complaining about his paper work, I will make him Hokage and I'll be the captain of the ANBU. He has nothing compared to my work."

Then he stood up and walked off the mountain and went back to his office. When he got there, he removed his jacket and his chunin vest and removed his ninja shoes and put on his sandals and went to sit as comfortable as possible because it was going to be a long day. As he got halfway though his work, Sasuke came into his office, under protest from Moegi, Konohamaru's teammate and personal assistant to Naruto, when not out with her team. "What is it now teme?" said Naruto as he continued to work on his paper work, without looking up. "First of all, don't call me that dope, and secondly, here is your damn paper work."

Naruto looked up and smiled at him. "Are you going to complain about the work?"

"You never listen, so no."

"It's not that I never listen, Sasuke, it's there is nothing I can do about it. You are the captain of the ANBU, and therefore the final paper work has to be done by you, and given to me."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't the captain."

"I could demote you and promote Shikamaru."

"Then you will never get the paper work. No, I guess I could keep doing it."

"So, anything else?"

"Yes, actually there is. What are you doing tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you won't be at work all night, will you?"

"No, I'll go home abut 11 or so and then come back and do it all again tomorrow."

"So, what do you say we do something after you are done with work?"

"Like a date something?"

"Yes, a date something"

"Well, I suppose that would be nice. In that case, I'll call it a day at 9, so we can go out."

"Then I'll be back around 9 o'clock."

"See you then." Sasuke turned and left.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**If I Never Knew You**

**Chapter 2: I Never Thought That I Could Love Anyone**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

Naruto waited a half an hour for Sasuke to pop up, "Oi, Naruto, sorry I am late, but a black cat crossed my path and…"

"Liar," Naruto cut in.

"Excuse me?" questioned Sasuke.

"You are as bad as Kakashi-sensei, no…worse. Now tell me the real reason you are late before I chop your head off!" exclaimed Naruto, armed with his sword.

"Calm down Naruto. Okay, okay, I was late because I was thinking about this date and if it was the right thing or not. I was actually going to call you and call it off, but the Sakura convinced me to go, and so I came."

"Why did you think it was a bad idea?"

"I don't know. I guess because you are Hokage now, I thought that somehow things would be different, especially with you."

"Because I am Hokage, doesn't mean I am different. I am still the village's number one knuckleheaded ninja. Nothing has changed just my rank and responsibilities. I promise I am still the same person you always knew."

"No, Naruto, you are the Hokage, the leader of the village. You are brave, sweet, and in charge. You are different, Naruto. You are better than me, and that scares me."

"Don't be silly, Sasuke. I always thought that you were better than me."

"No, I'm not…," continued Sasuke, before being cut off by a kiss.

"You are the best ninja. End of decision."

"Hmm, I am for once shocked and amazed, Uzumaki Naruto."

"How is that Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I didn't think you would kiss me like that."

"Want another one?"

"Aren't we supposed to be out on a date?"

"Doesn't answer my question; but to answer yours, yes."

"So, why are we still here?"

"Because we are, now do you want another kiss or not."

"Yes, please," and then Naruto kissed him again.

They continued their date at the steakhouse, and then went to Sasuke's house for a night cap, and well, I think you can figure it out from there. When they awoke the next morning, both men where smiling, finally having what they wanted, to awake in each other's arms.

Fin


End file.
